Love Stung
by davestridersjunk
Summary: It was a peaceful day, and Hermione was reading, until- "Move it! There's a frickin' bee on the loose!" Short HG/DM One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Hermione grinned as she read another one of Patch Cipriano's flirtatious comments from Becca Fitzpatrick's, Hush, Hush. It had become one of her favourite books and she never got tired of the story. She sat underneath a tree beside the black lake, in the shade and out of the burning heat. Most students had abandoned their robes and their shirts clung to their backs with sweat. Hermione had done the same- She'd even taken off her tights, and welcomed the cool grass underneath her legs.

Everything had been going fine today, despite the foreign heat as it was Britain. Her eyes began to sting, so she set her bookmark in between the end of chapter 19 and then beginning of chapter 20 and looked around. Most Gryffindor's were throwing water balloons at people, some had even conjured water guns and were spraying everyone, nobody looked miserable, they all looked as if they enjoyed the cool water.

Hermione rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and closed her eyes, setting her head back on the trunk of the three she was leaning against. She was at peace, until she heard a scream,

"Oh my god!"

Her eyes snapped open. She wouldn't admit it, but she was terrified of bee's, she had never been stung, but the reason for that was because every time a bee was in sight Hermione would run as far away as she could, screaming her lungs off. She looked around for any sight of a furry little black and yellow ball, but there was none. She closed her eyes and set her head back on the tree again, glad that there were no bee's or wasps.

She hadn't realised she'd fell asleep until she was awoken by someone tripping over her legs. When she opened her eyes it was still daytime, so the sun was still out, bright and shining and draining everyone of their sweat. The first thing she saw was an unmistakeably head of pale blonde hair, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my god, get off of me!" She shouted, pulling her legs away from him, but he was quicker, jumping up he started looking around frantically when suddenly he scrunched up his face, started screaming through a closed mouth and flapped his arms about in front of his face. She started laughing at him, until the most terrible thing happened- a bee flew right in her face.

She was up and out of the way quicker than Draco had fallen over her legs, screaming her head off, but again, she banged into Draco and they both fell to the floor.

"Move it! There's a frickin bee on the loose!" Draco screamed, crawling out from under her. Neither of them noticed that because of their shrilly screams everyone had abandoned their activities to watch them. Hermione got up and looked for the bee.

"It's okay, it's gone," She said, shivering despite the heat. She felt as if there was a bee on her now. Draco went red.

"I'm hope you know that I am not scared of bees. I was merely trying to warn you that there was a bee in sight," He said, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was a little sissy girl by being formal. She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going inside, I don't want that to happen again." She said, bending down to get her book, but something caught her eye before she could. She gulped.

"Malfoy, don't scream…. But…" She tried to say. He turned to her and frowned. Then he closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and brought his shoulders up to his chin.

"What is it? GET IT OFF!" He shouted. Hermione bit her lip and surprisingly he started whimpering, and then he suddenly ran so fast to the lake. The bee that was on his chest flew away and Hermione backed away from it, not letting it get out of her sight before it was too high up for her to see. She turned to see Malfoy cowering behind a tree.

"Really? You're not afraid of bees?" She asked, holding an arm to her eyes to protect them from the sun. He frowned and breathed angrily through his nose.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll-"

"You'll what? Hex me to death?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. He raised his eyes and straightened his posture.

"No. I'll kiss you to death." He smirked. She frowned and her lip came up to show her teeth.

"Eh?" She asked, in a very un-Hermione-like manner. He smirked and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah," He said simply, challenging her. She pushed her lips together and then burst.

"Fine! I won't tell anyone!" She said. He smiled victoriously. In fact, she'd had enough of that smile. She turned to the first person she saw.

"Draco Malfoy's afraid of bumble-bee's. Tell everyone you know," She ordered. The fifth year gasped, her eyes wide and then she ran off to tell her pals. She turned to Draco, who looked like he had steam coming out of his ears.

"That's not funny, Granger." He said. She smirked.

"Oooooh. I'm quaking in my boots, thought you were gonna kiss me to death, Malfoy? Haha, you're too chicken, you don't have the guts, do ya?" She asked, taunting him. He pursed his lips, trying not to let her get to him. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Poor little Malfoy afraid of a few beeeeeeeeeee's?" She asked, drawing out the word. Draco closed his eyes, pretending that she wasn't there.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me? Malfoy? Come on, Kiss me, I dare you! Maaaaaaaalfoyyyy… Ferret! See? You don't have th-"

Hermione was stunned as Draco boldly pressed his lips to hers. She didn't actually think he had the guts to do that, she closed her eyes, to see how long he'd last, when, before she knew it she was kissing him back. Everyone- who had gone back to their activities, quickly stopped again, watching incredulously as the two who were fighting were now kissing.

Draco pulled away sharply, screaming an "OW!" he held his ear for dear life as pain spread through it. He started whimpering again.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owie, owwww. It hurts." He said. Hermione stood there, puzzled as he bent forward, anything to stop the pain. Shocked, Hermione looked at the bee on the grass next to them, the poor thing had died.

After stinging Malfoy on the ear.

As she looked more closely, she could've sworn that the bee had a cheeky smile on it's face. She pursed her lips to stop laughing and helped Malfoy to the infirmary.

The bee's cheeky grin was funny, and so was the fact that Malfoy got stung by it while kissing Hermione Granger.

But what was even funnier, was that every time Malfoy saw a bee after the incident, he would cover his ears, squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth, unaware that the bee could sting him anywhere it wanted.

* * *

It was actually sunny in Scotland today! That's what inspired me, now let me tell you a few things before you hate me. I've never been stung by a bee, so I don't know what it feels like, however, I'm like Draco and Hermione, the minute I see a bee or a wasp I run! So fast, I'm kinda scared of them... Also, I know that bumble-bee's can't have smiles or grins, maybe they can! Who knows? But whatever, it seemed fun at the time, so don't try to tell me that Hermione's eyes wouldn't be able to see a bee's smile if it could smile!

There. Also, things have been rough lately, one of my "friends" thinks that I made something up about her when she knows that I never, Good friend, Huh?

Any mistakes?

-FallenForTheDraco


End file.
